


A Stupid Agreement

by HixyStix



Series: 2020 Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HixyStix/pseuds/HixyStix
Summary: The war is over, the Empire defeated.  Everyone's celebrating.  Everyone except Kallus, that is.He's wondering what this means for his relationship with Zeb.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: 2020 Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	A Stupid Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the prompt "end of the war" for the 2020 Kalluzeb Appreciation Week.
> 
> I hadn't planned on filling a prompt every day this week, but it looks like I am anyway.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Chandrilan bar was loud and raucous, a little unusual for the planet, but tonight was exceptional.

Up on the viewscreen behind the bar, the Galactic Concordance was being signed.

History was being made. The Empire was no more. The war was over.

Someone on the far side of the bar proposed a toast as the document was being read aloud and everyone joined in happily.

Everyone except Kallus, that was. He sipped at his drink, but didn’t participate in the enthusiastic cheering and hooting.

He was too busy watching Zeb have a good time, joking with Rex about retiring to hunt joopas again. The sight of Zeb having fun warmed his heart, but underneath he was worried.

What would happen to them now that the war was over?

The war had brought them together and though they shared a bed, neither had broached the dangerous waters of love or long-term relationships. It was better not to say those things aloud, Kallus felt, when every mission Zeb and the Spectres went on could have been their last.

In his heart, Kallus knew he loved Zeb and wanted to pursue a life with him in peace.

He didn’t know if Zeb felt the same way. For all Kallus was aware, he was nothing more than a convenient entertainment for Zeb. That didn’t _seem_ like Zeb’s personality, but he couldn’t be absolutely certain.

He needed to find out.

So Kallus watched and waited.

Kallus’s chance came while they were walking back to meet Hera at the _Ghost_. As a general and longtime Rebellion leader, she’d been present at the signing.

Rex and Hera went on into the _Ghost_ , but Kallus grabbed Zeb’s arm, stopping him.

“Hey, Kal!” said Zeb a little tipsily. He’d had at least twice to drink as anyone else, but was only mildly affected. “Y’know what I was thinking?”

He’d meant to stay serious, but Kallus couldn’t help smiling at his partner’s giddiness. “What were you thinking, Zeb?”

“There’s no Empire left. You can’t be a defector anymore ‘cause there’s nothing to defect _from.”_

Kallus’s fond grin didn’t falter. “I’m not sure that’s how it works.”

Zeb threw a heavy arm over Kallus’s shoulder. “Sure ‘tis. I said so.”

“Oh, right, and you’re the arbiter of all things Imperial now.”

“I’m the ar– arb– whatever of all things _you,”_ Zeb proclaimed. 

Kallus patted Zeb’s chest. “Sure you are.”

“Hey.” Zeb pulled Kallus around and rubbed their cheeks together. “I have something to say.”

“You mean besides the defector comment?”

“I mean it, Kal.” Zeb still swayed a little, shifting his weight onto Kallus as necessary.

Kallus cupped one of Zeb’s cheeks in his palm. “Okay, Zeb. What do you want to say?”

“I love you,” he said simply.

Eyes wide, unsure if he heard correctly, Kallus said, “Zeb…”

“S’okay if you don’t love me. Just needed you to know that. Now that we’re not gonna die.”

Kallus was dumbfounded. Zeb had taken the words straight out of his mouth. He struggled to put new words together.

Zeb nodded. “You don’t. Okay. Forget I said–”

“No!” said Kallus hurriedly. “Zeb, I– _Karabast_ , I love you, too. I have this whole time, maybe even since Bahryn. I’ve wanted to tell you so many times.”

“You should’ve,” Zeb said, leaning down to kiss him human-style.

Kallus leaned into the kiss for a few seconds before commenting, “But we agreed not to.”

“It was a stupid agreement.”

Kallus couldn’t argue that. “So, now that we can say ‘love’, what’s our next goal?”

“I think I’m gonna take you home with me.”

“Home?” Kallus frowned. “You can’t mean going back to Lasan.”

“Not Lasan. _Lira San._ I want you to see it.”

Kallus had never heard of Lira San. “Where is that?”

“’Member when you were chasing us and we flew into those imploding stars?”

He did, in fact, remember. “I thought you all were going to die.” Kallus shuddered at the thought now, but back then he’d been triumphant over their stupidity.

“Lira San’s on the other side of that.” Zeb leaned down for another kiss. “’M gonna take you there,” he said, sounding self-assured.

“You assume I’ll let you,” Kallus said, tugging lightly on Zeb’s beard, getting him to rub cheeks again.

“Oh, Kal, I think you’ll let me do anything I want.” Zeb pushed Kallus back against the ship’s hull, beside the ramp. He held Kallus’s arms over his head with one hand and used the other to wander lower. 

Kallus loved it when Zeb trapped him like that. His body started waking up and he shivered visibly.

“ _Ahem.”_

They both looked and Rex stood on the ramp, arms crossed. 

“You know people can hear you, right?” he said crossly. “ _And_ we’re waiting on you so we can close up ship and go to sleep.” Rex shook his head and went back into the _Ghost_ , muttering something about ‘idiots keeping their hands to themselves’.

Kallus caught Zeb’s eyes. “Shall we finish this in our room?”

“Only if you’re loud enough Rex can hear you.”

“Hera might kill us if we wake her.”

“Then you’ll just have to be extra careful, won’t you?” Zeb let Kallus’s hands fall, taking his face in one large hand instead. “I love you.”

Kallus smiled. He got it. Now that they were actually admitting it to each other, he never wanted to stop saying it either. “I love you too, Garazeb. I’ll go anywhere you lead, as long as our first stop is the bed.”

Zeb mussed Kallus’s hair. “You’re kriffing right we’re going to bed first. But starting now, you’re mine forever.”

Kallus closed his eyes and nodded. If the end of the war meant he belonged to Zeb, it was something worth celebrating every day for the rest of his life, Galactic Concordance or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and flail over Rebels and Kalluzeb! [hixystix](https://hixystix.tumblr.com/) is my main blog, and [x-wing-junkie](https://x-wing-junkie.tumblr.com/) is my _Star Wars_ blog. New friends always welcome!


End file.
